


Blood lesson

by VampireBait



Category: L.A. By Night (Web Series), Vampire The Masquerade: LA By Night
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-06
Updated: 2020-01-06
Packaged: 2021-02-27 12:07:31
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,013
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22146913
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VampireBait/pseuds/VampireBait
Summary: Eva tries to teach Annabelle some blood magic while Jasper wonders how she has the strength to hurt herself everytime
Relationships: Jasper/Eva
Comments: 2
Kudos: 13





	Blood lesson

**Author's Note:**

> Musings i had while struggling with home injections.

“You said you wanted to learn magic Annabelle.” 

Jasper smirked from his perch on the arm of his sofa, his eyes on the two Kindred women kneeling on the floor in front of his book shelves.

Annabelle was shaking, her hand gripping a small silver ceremonial dagger, white knuckled as she tried to muster the courage to drag the blade along the bared flesh of her forearm.

Eva, turned to give him a reproachful look. “You’re doing fine Annabelle…take your time…there’s no rush, no hurry…”

The young Brujah bit her lip in concentration, if she’d still been human she would have been sweating.

“Harry Potter never had to do this.” She mumbled darkly.

Jasper rolled his eyes. “Yeah, well Harry potter wasn’t all that into Blood sorcery.”

Eva leant forward with a smile placing her hand on Annabelle’s over the knife.

“It’s alright. Would you like me to guide you? Just for this first time?”

Annabelle looked up at her with relief, some of the tension leaving her face. Eva smiled warmly and held the young kindred’s gaze as she gently applied pressure, and the drag, to open the flesh. 

Annabelle gasped in pain as it went, the flesh parting neatly to expose her vitae.

Jasper’s nostril’s flared at the rich scent. He’d fed already in anticipation of this but still his beast clutched at his throat. He growled low to it in warning even as he stood and moved himself to the other side of the room placing the furniture deliberately between himself and the women. It wasn’t that he thought he might lose control, he just wanted to be sure he didn’t have s direct line to them if he did.

Eva carefully removed the blade from Annabelle’s skin. “Was that so bad?”

“Um…yes?”

“You get used to it.”

Annabelle stared down at the cut feeling a sudden sadness for the Tremere kneeling in front of her.

“I guess you have too, right?”

Eva shrugged “If you wish to use your power, yes…some do not get the luxury of hesitation... or choice, within the Tremere.” 

Her eyes grew distant for a moment as she looked back to memories that were obviously less than pleasant. The warm expression slipped to something deeply sad. Jasper frowned as he saw it, fleeting as it was, before her patient smile returned. 

“House Carna is more…patient…Generally the push to do magic overcomes the pain and the fear.”

Annabelle nodded seriously. “I guess it’s just what you gotta do, to do awesome magic right?!”

Eva chuckled. “Right.”

The Tremere began their lesson, helping Annabelle dip into the exposed vitae and use it to paint various symbols on the small medallion she’d brought for her to practice on.

She patiently and clearly explained what each represented to her new squimish student.

Jasper listened in silence. He’d seen Tremere pain…Eva’s pain. 

He glanced down at her right arm remembering her drawing it from a cauldron of boiling blood, the flesh falling from the bone. It had been terrible to watch, the scent alone…but she’d barely uttered more than a whimper in her agony.

His chest tightened knowing he’d been the cause of all of that. Something he didn’t think he’d ever forgive himself for. The memory made his mind turn to other questions. Her self control had been as extraordinary as the magic itself. The way she’d controlled herself in that agony had the feel of...practice. 

Jasper’s stomach rolled at the thought. She’d clearly known what she was about to go through when she’d begun that ritual. What had she been made to do in her years as Kindred, that had helped her to tolerate that pain, to cause herself that pain? Knowing full well what she was doing when she reached into to that cauldron of boiling blood how could she bring herself to do it?

Jasper watched Eva as she instructed Annabelle in a few basic wardings. He barely paid attention to what they were doing as his mind turned to what Eva’s early Kindred years must have been. 

With no real information to go on, his imagination placed Strauss at the foremost of horrors. 

Burnings, rending of pale flesh and merciless, brutal lessons ran through his head. The worst of what he’d ever read of magical traditions, all intermingled with Eva’s soft sweet voice, twisted in cries of agony, eventually spent into terrible silence.

“Jasper?”

Jasper blinked drawn out of his disturbing thoughts by Eva’s cold hand on his cheek. She stood before him, whole and unhurt, as beautiful and ethereal as ever. Her eyes were full of concern.

“Are you well? Annabelle just left.”

Sure enough, when he looked passed her, his Haven was quiet and empty.

Without a word he straightened from his perch, his arms enfolding Eva, drawing her into his chest where he held her tightly, burying his face in her hair. 

“...oh...” she gently returned his embrace, her hand stroking the back of his head comfortingly. 

“do...do you need blood?”

“No...I...I’m just...” he sighed.

Eva drew back as his grip on her eased but remained in the circle of his arms. He studied her face sadly.

“I’m sorry for everything you’ve had to endure.” He whispered resting his forehead against her’s. Her eyes widened in surprise.

“I know I don’t know much of it. I can guess some, but...if you ever need to talk about it, if ever you need me you know I’m here right?”

He drew back to see her expression fully. His eyes conveying all the deep concern he felt.

Eva met his gaze in unreadable silence, a hint of red gathering in her eyes. She closed the distance in a soft lingering kiss, her arms pulling him as close as she could. Jasper returned her affections until she stepped back.

“Come to bed, Jasper.” She whispered. “If I ever need to, you will be who I talk too.”

He nodded relieved and followed obediently as she led him to his bedroom for the day.


End file.
